


My Supernatural Life

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Family Don't End in Blood, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991
Summary: Kelly grew up around the supernatural because of her adopted father Bobby Singer. Her life was 'normal' until there was a phone call that brought her two best friends back into her life and everything changed. Please review all feedback is appreciated!





	

I woke up this morning to the phone rang this morning at about 3:00 am and I heard Bobby curse at the person who had called. I rolled out of bed, walked to the kitchen, and made a pot of coffee. I went back to my room to get ready for the day. It was early but I figured that whoever had called was coming and they would need help. Bobby was a hunter and he was like my Dad. He took me in when I was 10 and now being 25 I almost couldn’t remember my life before, yet I still had the scars that proved otherwise. I had been abused by my parents and left for dead when Bobby found me on the side of the road. He brought me back to his house and took care of me. He taught me how to hunt and how to defend myself. He also taught me how to fix cars I love it and I was pretty good at it as well. I got out of the shower looked at my little alarm clock. It read 3:45 am. I changed into a black tank top, jeans, and my combat boots. I pulled my hair into a messy bun as I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for Rumsfeld. But before I got started, I grabbed two mugs of coffee and found Bobby reading a lore book. 

“Coffee?” I asked. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” 

“What do you want for breakfast?” 

“How about eggs, pancakes, and bacon?” 

“Coming right up.” 

“Thanks, Kelly. You may want to make enough for a small army, Sam and Dean Winchester are coming.” 

“Really, I haven't seen them since I was 18. Why are they coming, Bobby?” 

“They need help finding their dad. He has been taken by demons.” 

“All righty then. I will be in the kitchen making Rumsfeld his food and then I will start making breakfast for us.” 

“Sounds good.” 

I finished making food for everyone. It was sitting in the oven to stay warm. I was sitting on the front porch with my coffee. I was looking out on the yard observing every inch of it from my viewpoint. Rumsfeld was sitting on the tow truck being lazy. It was almost 7:45 am and Bobby was getting anxious about the boys not being here yet. I was taken back to when I first met the Winchesters. John would drop them off with Bobby and they would stay with us for a few days. I was 12, Dean was 13 and trying to be a good big brother for Sammy who was 8. I remember I was sitting on the sofa with a lore book and helping Bobby. I was wearing a tank top and shorts because it was the middle of Summer is South Dakota. Sam noticed the faint scars on my arms and legs. 

“What happened to your arms and legs, Kelly?” Sam asked.

“Sammy, don’t ask her that. It’s rude,” Dean scolded Sam.

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologized. “They just look like they hurt when you got them.” 

“It’s okay Sammy. They did hurt when I got them. My parents hurt me when I was really little. They did drugs and drank a lot. I was a human punching bag, ashtray, and even a verbal outlet for them when the alcohol, and drugs were wearing out.” 

Sam’s eyes got big and he came and sat next to me and hugged me. 

“Kelly, I’m sorry that they did that to you.” 

I hugged him back and could feel him shaking. He was crying, so I kissed the top of his head. 

“Sammy, I haven’t had anything happen to me for a long time. I’m okay,” I said trying to comfort him.

Dean looked at me and didn’t know what to do. He didn’t move, but just made a sad half-hearted smile at me, and I gave him one back. 

Then I was pulled to the last time I had seen Dean and Sam. We were all older. Dean was 19, I was 18, and Sam was 15 and just started to get taller than me. Dean and I had gotten close over the years. I remembered that last visit was when he was the first man I had been with. We made a deal as we were starting to fall asleep in my bed. 

“Kelly, if we are still single when we are 40 we should get married.”

“Winchester, there is no way in hell Bobby will ever allow you to marry me.” 

“Well, it’s just a thought. And we both still have more than 20 years to get out of it.”

I was thinking to myself. ‘A life with Dean Winchester. It isn’t the worst thing in the world.’ 

“Dean, if I am single and I am 40 I will marry you.”

He started to laugh, kissed me and we fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day I was sitting on the hood of my car. I heard Dean coming but I didn’t pay attention. I heard him and John yelling at each other this morning. John said that they were leaving early. He had found another job and needed the boy’s help. After I heard this I started to cry and came out here to my favorite spot. 

“Dean, I know that last night was just a one-night thing and meant nothing. It’s okay. You guys are leaving.” 

“Kelly, no, it did mean something. I promise.” He was sitting next to me circling the faint scars on my arm. I pulled away from Deans touch, jumped off the car, and started to walk back to the house. Dean was right on me and pulled on my arm. 

“Kelly, please. I don’t want my last day with you to be like this.”

“Dean you are leaving. God. Go, follow your dad and obey his every order. I will be here.” 

I broke his hold on me and stomped toward the house and slammed into John Winchester. 

“Watch where you're going, Missy.” 

“You watch it, Dick.” 

“What did you say!” John said getting angry.

“You heard me! You're a dick and your sons deserve more than what you're giving them!” 

John reached out to hit me. I didn’t flinch away, I was too stubborn for that. I just stood my ground when he brought the back side of his hand against my cheek. I could feel my mouth drop open in shock knowing that I had been hit by a grown man. The only other grown man who I had ever been hit by was my biological father and that was over 8 years ago. Dean was right behind me pulling me into his arms. 

“Dad! What are you doing?”

“She need’s to learn respect!” John yelled. 

Bobby was outside in a second with his shotgun pointed at his friend and pulling me behind him. 

“Get off of my property or I am going to shoot you! Don’t you dare touch my daughter, ever again!” 

Bobby had cocked the gun and everything. It was locked and loaded ready to take John’s head off if that’s what it came to it. That was the last time I had seen the Winchesters. But Bobby had kept in contact with them, they just never came by like ever. I had dated other guys and gotten serious with a few after Dean and I had made that promise to each other. I knew that I liked Dean, but I also knew that there was no way that he could keep it in his pants for almost 20 years. I knew that I really wanted to have a serious relationship with someone and that led to my latest relationship with Logan Wallace. We dated for almost 3 years but broke up 6 months ago because. I knew we weren’t good for each other. It didn’t end well and he was pissed that I didn’t want to be with him anymore. I was pulled out of my passed by the sound of a car that I could have picked out anywhere. It was a ’67 Chevy Impala and I knew that Dean and Sam were only seconds away. I stood up and called into the house, 

“The boys are here, Bobby!” 

I ran from the porch and was so surprised by the tall man who climbed out of the passenger side of the car. 

“Kelly, Is that you?” 

“Sammy!” I said my voice a little too high I ran to him and he pulled me into a big bear hug.

“Hi ya, Kell.” 

“Hi, Dean,” I said calmly walking over to him. When I got to him I kissed his cheek and he pulled me into a hug. 

“Come on guys, Bobby is waiting for breakfast and then we can talk.” 

“That sounds great!” 

They walked into the house where Bobby came and hugged both boys. We ate and when we were finished Sammy went to the desk to look at a book Bobby had for him while Dean was talking with Bobby about holy water. I was sitting on the edge of the desk with Sammy reading my own lore book. 

“Here you go,” Bobby said.

“What’s this, holy water?” Dean asked. 

“That one is. This one is whiskey.” Bobby said. 

Bobby took a swig from the flask and made a face then handed it to Dean and he had a drink. I looked up from my book to see if Sam had found anything in his book. He hadn’t so I turned back to my book.

“Bobby, thanks, thanks for everything. To tell ya the truth I wasn’t sure we should come.” Dean said.

“Nonsense your daddy needs help,” Bobby said.

“Yeah, but the last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him with a buck shot. You cocked the shotgun and everything.” Dean said. 

I looked up when Dean said that remembering that day like it was yesterday. I could almost feel his hand making contact with my face.

“Yeah well, what can I say, John just has that effect on people,” Bobby said. 

“Yeah, I guess he does.” 

“None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back.” 

“Bobby, this book. I’ve never seen anything like it,” Sammy said

“Oh that’s the key of Salomon,” I said. 

“It's the real deal alright,” Bobby said moving me from the desk like I was a small child and pushed me toward Dean. I was a little reluctant to move close to him. 

“And these protective circles, they really work?” 

“Hell yeah. You get a demon in one. They’re trapped. They’re powerless. It’s like a satanic roach motel.” I said looking in-between the brothers and Bobby. Bobby got a proud smile on his face and Sam had an impressed smile on his face. I couldn’t see Dean because my back was to him. But, I figured he was impressed. 

“The girl knows her stuff,” Dean said. Bobby agreed, nodding his head. 

“Hell yeah she does, I taught her everything she knows.” I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and when I came back they were still talking about demons. It had gotten really bad lately, but we couldn’t figure out why. 

“I’ll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in.” 

“Oh, yeah? How’s that?” Sam asked 

“Normal year, We hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four tops.” 

“Yeah,” Dean answered. 

“This year, we heard of 27 so far. You get what Bobby is saying?” I asked as I walked back into the room. 

“More and more demons are walking among us… a lot more.” Bobby said.

“Do you know why?” Sammy asked Bobby. 

“No, but I know it’s something big. The storm’s coming, and you boys, your daddy… You are smack in the middle of it.” He answered. 

I heard Rumsfeld baking outside. He is normally a quiet dog that only barked if there was anything really bothering him. Bobby got worried and pushed me closer to Sammy. 

“Rumsfeld,” I said.

He whined and then stopped barking. Bobby went over to the window and said, “What is it? Somethings wrong.” 

Sam pulled me behind him and held onto my arm. 

At that moment the door was kicked in and a girl who wasn’t much younger than me walked into the house. She had short platinum blond hair and dark eyes. She was a little taller than I was. I thought that I could take her. I tried to step in front of Sam but his large hand stopped me. 

“No more crap, okay?” she demanded. 

Dean walked over to her unscrewing the cap of the flask of holy water, but she was too fast. Before he could get the cap off, she flung him across the room. He landed against a mound of books and hit the glass case behind him. I made a screaming noise when he landed. I wanted to make sure that he was okay, but yet again Sammy kept me behind him, his body shielding me from Meg.

The demon directed her attention to Sam, Bobby, and I. Sam now pulled Bobby behind him and Bobby took me by the arm keeping me protected by the two of them. 

“I want the Colt, Sam… The real Colt… Right now.” She said. 

As she was talking Sam was guiding us deeper into the room. Keeping his eyes on Meg the whole time. 

“We don't have it on us. We buried it.” 

“Didn’t I say ‘no more crap’? I swear… After everything I heard about you Winchesters, I’ve got to tell you, I’m a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” 

I was doing my best to stay behind Sam and to not get in the way of the plan. I moved to the side and saw Dean standing in the doorway, fine. He had this smug smile on his face and from the doorway he said. 

“Actually, we were counting on it.”

He was leaning on the doorframe and looked up ever so slightly and that was when Meg’s head tilted up and saw the Key of Salomon painted on the ceiling. She was trapped. 

“Gotcha.” 

Bobby and I went and salted all the doors and windows. I went upstairs and Bobby did the main floor and basement. 

“You know, If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do is ask,” Mag said.

Bobby and I walked back into the room and told the guys that the house was covered and we were safe. 

“If there are any demons out there, they ain’t getting in,” I said. 

Dean stood up and put a hand on my shoulder as he walked past me to go to Meg. I took his spot next to Sammy and watched what was going to happen to see if she was going to be compliant or not. 

“Where’s our father, Meg?”

“You didn’t ask very nice.” 

“Where’s our father, bitch?”

“Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. You don’t.” 

From that moment I knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. She was going to make this as hard and painful for Sam and Dean as she could possibly make it on them. 

“You think this is a freaking game?!” Dean yelled. “Where is he?! What did you do to him?!” 

“He died screaming. I killed him myself.” She said it so calmly it was scary. 

Sam tensed next to me I put my hand on his arm to try to comfort him. He looked back down at me and I couldn't do anything but shake my head ‘no’ to silently say ‘she is wrong.’ Bobby was just paying attention to Dean and Meg to make sure everything went down alright. Dean smacked Meg and the sound made me jump, so I got up and stood on the other side of the wall so I couldn’t see the scene going on in the other room. My fingers were tracing the small scars on my arms that had been there for almost 25 years while I was trying to forget what was going on behind me as the tears rolled down my cheeks. 

“That’s kind of a turn-on… you hitting a girl.” I heard Meg’s voice. 

“You’re no girl,” Dean said almost in a whisper. 

“Dean,” Bobby said getting his attention and walking into the room I was in. 

As they walked into the room I brushed the tears from my face and straightened up so that I could help them with what they needed. 

“You okay?” Sam asked. 

“She’s lying. He’s not dead.” Dean said. 

“Dean, You’ve got to be careful with her. Don’t hurt her.” Bobby said.

“Why?” 

“Because she really is a girl. That’s why.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“She’s possessed,” I said. 

“That’s a human possessed by a demon. Can’t you tell?” Bobby continued. 

Dean looked back at Meg, and back to us. “Are you trying to tell me there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?” Dean got quiet and then he said, “That’s actually good news.” 

We decided to do an exorcism to try to get the demon to talk. We set it up so that the boys could get this done as easily as possible. I didn’t want to be in the same room but I wanted to be close enough to help if I was needed. 

“Are you gonna read me a story?” Meg said. I was getting sick of her sarcasm. 

“Something like that. Hit it, Sam.” Dean said. 

“Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite Domino…” Sam had started the exorcism. 

“An exorcism? Are you serious?” She asked as Sam kept reading. 

“We’re going for it, baby… head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards.” Dean said. 

“Tribuite virtutem deo.” Sam was still reading. 

I could hear Meg make a noise that sounded like she was in pain. I looked into the room from my spot that I was sitting. 

“I’m gonna kill you,” Meg said toward Sam. “I’m gonna rip the bones from your body,” She directed to Dean. 

“No, you’re gonna burn in Hell unless you tell us where our dad is,” They all exchanged looks and Dean continued his threats. “Well, at least you’ll get a nice tan,” He looked back to Sam to tell him to keep reading. 

“Exorcizamus te, omis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, Omnis incursio inferanlis adversarii, onmis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”

Meg started screaming in pain. I got up and walked to the doorway. 

“He begged for his life with tears in his eyes.” She said through the pain. “He begged to see his sons one last time. That’s when I slit his throat.” 

The boys were getting more upset wanting to see if she was telling the truth. 

“Ergo…” Sammy continued to read. 

“For your sake, I hope you’re lying. ‘Cause if it’s true, I swear to God, I will march into Hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God,” Dean said. 

“Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt.” 

Papers in books started to open and flip as if there was a strong breeze. Meg screamed again from the pain. 

“Where is he?” Dean demanded. 

“You just won’t take ‘dead’ for an answer, will you.”

“Where is he?” Dean asked again. 

“Dead!” 

“No, He’s not!” Dean yelled. “He’s not dead! He can’t be!” 

Dean was acting like a little kid who wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. When I saw this I just wanted to run into his arms and hug him to make him feel better, but I knew, that would never happen. Dean looked back at Sam 

“What are you looking at? Keep reading.” 

“Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.” 

Meg was screaming even louder and her chair started sliding across the trap. All of us looked on in shock, but Sam kept reading. 

“Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus audi…”

“He will be!” Meg yelled. 

“Wait!” Dean directed it to Sam. “What?!” he asked Meg. 

“He’s not dead, but he will be after what we do to him.” She said. 

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” 

“You don’t.” 

“Sam!…” 

“A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson city.” 

“Missouri? Where, where? An address.” 

“I don’t know.”

“And the demon… Where is it?” Sammy asked. 

“I don’t know. I swear. That’s everything. That’s all I know.” 

The guys exchange glances trying to determine what's going on and if she was telling the truth. I looked behind me to Bobby to see if he could determine anything but his expression was just about as good as theirs. 

“Finish it,” Dean said to Sam

“What? I told you the truth.” Meg said.

“I don’t care.” 

“You son of a bitch you promised.” 

“I lied! Sam? Sam! Read.”

“We can still use her, find out where the demon is,” Sam said.

“She doesn’t know,” Dean said 

“She lied.” 

“There’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We’ve got to help her.”

“You’re gonna kill her,” Bobby said walking past me. I was still pressed against the doorway. 

“What?” 

“You said she fell from a building. That girl’s body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, the girl is gonna die.”

I was quiet standing in the doorway, but I was agreeing with Dean to take out the demon.

“Listen to me, the both of you. We are not gonna leave her like that. She is a human being. And we’re gonna put her out of her misery. Sam finish it.” 

They all looked at each other and back to Meg as she was falling apart. Her body was reacting to the exorcism and she was dying. 

“Finish it, Sammy,” I said from the doorway. All three of them looked at me, but Sam finished reading the exorcism. 

“Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos. Terribilis deus de sanctuario suo deus israhel Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae. Benedictus deus gloria patri.” 

As Sam finished the exorcism Meg shot her head back and black smoke came out of her mouth. When it was over Sam, Dean and Bobby didn’t move but I ran toward her cutting the ropes from her arms and legs. 

“She’s still alive. Guys help me move her.” 

“Kelly, call 911. Bobby, get some water and blankets.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Shh, shh, just take it easy, all right?” Sammy said. 

“Come on. Let’s get her down.” 

Meg’s body gowned in pain and the boys both apologized as they moved her to the floor to make her more comfortable. I walked back into the doorway as I was talking on the phone to the dispatcher. I turned around and kept talking to them trying to give them time to get here. They were talking about their dad and how the demon had him captive somewhere I wasn’t paying attention to what was going on with the conversation because I was listening and talking to the dispatcher. Bobby walked into the room gave Dean a cup of water and a blanket. Dean gave the cup of water to Meg to drink. I turned to look at what was going on. 

“Where is the demon we’re looking for?” Sammy asked Meg. 

“Not there. Other ones. Awful ones.” 

“Where are they keeping our dad?” Dean asked

“By the R-River. Sunrise.” 

“‘Sunrise? What does that mean?” Dean repeated himself again. “What does that mean?” 

Meg didn’t answer. She had died from all the trauma that her body had gone through. I told the dispatcher that she was dead and asked what should we do. I was told not to move her and to wait for the police and ambulance to get here. I hung up the phone and went to Bobby and the boys. 

“They will be here in about 15 minutes you guys should get out of here while you can,” I said. 

Dean and Sam looked to Bobby. Bobby nodded his head and we all started walking to the door. 

“What are you going to tell them?” Dean asked. 

“You think you guys invented lying to the cops?” Bobby said. 

“We’ll figure something out. Here, take this you might need it,” I said handing Sammy the book he was reading earlier. 

“Thanks,” Sammy said. 

“Thanks… for everything.” Dean said, looking at Bobby. “Be careful… alright.” He directed this one more to me, but I knew he meant it for both of us. 

“Just go find your dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you?” Bobby said. “I won’t even try to shoot him this time.” 

The boys nodded and turned to leave. I was standing next to Bobby watching them get into the car. Sam got into the passenger seat waving to me and Bobby. Dean turned and waved to us then ran back on the porch giving me a hug. 

“Kelly, it was great to see you.” 

“It was, Dean. Don’t let it be another 7 years to see me again, okay?” 

“Deal.” 

Dean kissed me. That took me by surprise. I kissed him back and then pushed him away. 

“You need to get out of here, Dean. Go save your dad.” 

He gave me a crude smile and walked back to his car. They sped away and within 5 minutes the police got here. Bobby and I talked to them and told her what happened. Everything had calmed down and our day went back to normal. 

I was sitting at the desk after the Winchesters left. I was reading and trying to make sense of all of the demon activity. I had been reading for what seemed like an eternity. I was drinking a cup of coffee when the phone rang. Bobby answered it. He didn’t say much he just walked back into the room where I was. 

“There has been a car accident.” 

“What…” 

“The Winchesters… They were in a car accident.” 

“Bobby?! Are they hurt? Where are they? Dad, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, baby girl. They are about an hour away from here. That’s all I know.” 

I hugged Bobby and cried. I didn’t sleep that night I just wanted to be with my best friend and his family, to hold them both in my arms and feel safe with them. I sat on my car and tried to comfort myself, but nothing was working.


End file.
